1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ball and backstop arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ball and target net game wherein the same may be compactly stored when not in use and extended to present a backstop and variably target net to effect a target in the playing of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of net backstops for stopping the flight of a ball thrown thereto is well known in the prior art. Typically these devices have been of singular purpose limiting their application as an amusement and entertainment device. Examples of prior art backstops in ball hurdling games may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,898 to Respini wherein a framework supports a net provided with a bulls-eye type target and the framework may be staked into the ground to provide a suitable stopping arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,208 to Makar sets forth a similar bulls-eye target arranged somewhat medially of a "U" shaped net arrangement wherein the "U" shaped net arrangement ostensibly assists in preventing passage of a ball hurdled or thrown at the net.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,334 to Magazzu sets forth a vertically suspended loop with a net depending downwardly therefrom to serve as a predetermined target in a pitching arrangement, as may be practiced in the game of baseball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,719 to Lee sets forth a golf net target wherein a framework secures a net suspended from a horizontal uppermost bar to stop a golf ball targeted at the net wherein the perimeter framework is supported upon a plurality of forwardly oriented legs with curvilinear rear end sections to enable the apparatus to rock and return to a vertical position when struck by a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423 to Wright sets forth a pitching target game wherein a net is provided in a suspended relationship from a framework and wherein a trough is positioned underlying the net to catch and receive balls impacting on the net.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved ball and target net game that addresses both the problem of compactness and versatility in use, and the present invention substantially fulfills this need.